The invention relates to a device for pressing a steering rack onto a pinion engaged with the steering rack, in particular for a steering system of a motor vehicle, comprising a pressure piece, which can be loaded in the direction of the steering rack and is displaceably guided in a housing, and an adjustment unit for compensating for play occurring in the steering system.
In the devices of the type in question that are known from the prior art, the play of the pressure piece must be adjusted using an adjusting screw. Adjusting the play frequently poses problems, because the adjusting screw must be secured to prevent accidental loosening. For this purpose, when finally set, the adjusting screw is frequently press-fit stemmed. Given the press-fit stemming, the play of the pressure piece may undesirably change due to the action of forces during operation.
It is the object of the invention to improve the device of the type described above to the effect that, in the future, complex adjustment of the play can be eliminated.